A Fork In The Path
by naleyalwaysandforever
Summary: A new group of rookies have joined the 15th precinct. What happens when one of them is a girl from Andy's past? Problems occur. INTRODUCING SAVANNAH LOGAN. Gail/Chris and the Andy/Sam/Luke triange resolved soon! Reviews Appreciated! Rated T just in case.
1. New Rookies Aren't The Best

A/N: Hey guys! This story is about Andy's half-sister being transferred to the 15th division and all the drama that goes with it. Hope you like it, Please R&R! ~ S

When the alarm went off at six am Monday morning, Andy was more than tempted to shut it off and turn back over into the deep sleep she had just come out of. The beginning of the week meant nothing ahead but endless shifts filled with awkward tension between Sam and herself. Ever since Andy had helped to save Sam's life the week before, Andy wasn't sure what her feelings towards the man really were.

The one thing that motivated Andy to get out of bed and start the day was that today marked the beginning of a new batch of rookies so she and the rest of her rookie class were no longer the lowest totem on the pole. Although she was far from being made a training officer, at least she didn't have to feel like she was constantly being evaluated. There is nothing more nerve racking than the feeling of everybody's eyes following your every move.

After a refreshing shower and a quick bowl of cereal, Andy was out the door and off to the 15th division precinct. As Andy parked her car in the lot outside, she saw some of the new rookies hurrying to make it in and get changed on time. She laughed to herself and grabbed her handbag from the back seat, where she always placed it to avoid any kind of theft.

Upon entering the office, Andy found things to be in full swing as always. Dov and Chris were arguing as always while Gail was sitting on Chris's desk watching in amusement. Traci was filing some paperwork in her desk when Andy walked over. The older rookie's desks were all grouped together in the bull pen area of the precinct. Traci and Andy, had chosen the two with their backs to Boyco's, the big man in charge, office.

Andy removed her coat; it was crazy how chilly it could be some November mornings. "Good morning Traci! How are you?"

Traci looked up from her filing and Andy noticed dark circles around her eyes. "I'm doing anything I possibly can to stay awake. Leo has been sick with the flu and I have been getting up every two hours to check on him."

Andy turned on her computer while talking. "Oh I'm sorry. Is he feeling any better?"

"A little but not much. He is with his dad today so that I can work."

"Well tell him we are all thinking about him." Traci had brought Leo up to work on a couple of her days off so that the rest of the officers could meet him. Traci was Andy's best friend on the force, and being around Leo so much made Andy see him as more of her nephew than a friend's son.

Dov and Chris came back over to their desks and sat down, Gail followed suit. It was sometimes disgusting how much Chris and Gail were a couple. Dov looked at Traci and laughed. "What happened to you?"

Traci looked at Andy before answering. "I was up half the night creating battle plans on how to best hit you with my car and still make it look like an accident."

Dov's face fell slightly. "Really?"

The rest of the team burst into laughter. It was hilarious how gullible Dov was sometimes.

From behind Andy, Detective Luke Callaghan walked over. Luke was Andy's boyfriend. "Andy can I talk to you for a minute?"

Andy looked at her friends and then back at Luke. "Uh, yeah." She got up and followed him back to his office.

As Andy was leaving she heard Dov still fretting over Traci's words. "Wait, is she really going to hit me with her car?"

As soon as Luke had shut his office door behind Andy, he grabbed her and kissed her.

Andy pushed him away. "Luke, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say good morning." He looked a little ticked off.

"Then use your words not your tongue. We are in a public, professional place."

Luke looked even more ticked. "Uh, I'm sorry? You never seemed to mind before."

"Yeah well now I do, okay. Did you need something else, because otherwise I have work to do."

Luke just stood there steaming. "No I guess we're done here."

"Good." Andy stalked out of his office and back to her desk where she sat down in a huff. Traci looked at her but she just waved her off.

Boyco walked out of his office to make an announcement. "Officers please join me in the conference room. It's time to meet our new rookies."

Andy and the rest of her group got up and walked into the conference room selecting seats around one another. Luke walked in still upset about their exchange and stood along the back wall. Sam sat with the other Training officers on the other side of the room. Upon entering though, he did seek out Andy and give her a half nod of sorts.

Attention was brought back to the front of the room when Boyco began talking. "Today we have the pleasure of adding some new bright young faces to our ranks. Four new recruits have been hand selected by myself to join our force. Without further ado, lets meet our new teammates and their training officers."

Boyco announced each rookie and their training officer. The rookie came up and shook hands with their officer among the applause from the rest of the force. "Officer Shane Carter. Officer Oliver Shaw." Shane Carter was a tall, gorgeous looking, man of about twenty five. He had brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed like someone all the girls would fall over, but he wouldn't let it interfere with his job.

"Officer Jamie Moore. Officer Peter Sullivan." Jamie was a sweet looking girl of about twenty eight. She had red hair and a very fair complexion.

"Officer Liam Lanter. Officer Sam Swarek."Liam was an average looking man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Officer Savannah Logan. Officer Noelle Williams." Andy couldn't help and wonder why that name sounded so familiar. She had heard that name somewhere before, but where? The girl that walked towards Officer Williams couldn't have been more than twenty three. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Officer Logan quickly glanced in Andy's direction and then realization hit Andy like a safety test car crashes into a wall. Andy knew how she recognized this girl, she also knew why she had to get out of that conference room right this second.

Andy stood up and ran out of the room and down the hallway to the women's bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes telling herself to calm down.

When she was finally able to control herself, Andy marched into Boyco's office to find him sitting at his desk looking at paperwork. When he heard Andy slam the office door he looked up, sighed, and removed his glasses. "Have a seat McNally."

Andy was fuming again. "Sir, Officer Logan. She can't stay with this division. She has to be transferred to another precinct."

"I'm afraid that's just not possible. Why are you so opposed to her joining our team?"

"I'm not sure where to begin but something tells me you already know."

Boyco clasped his hands and placed them on the desk. "McNally, you need to put this behind you and move on. After all, she is your sister."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know that this is going to be a drama filled story already. I have an idea as to where I see this story going but I am always open to suggestions. PLEASE R&R! ~ S


	2. Suprises Come In Twos

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed! I love reviews! They make my day! Also, Savannah's personality is based off of me. The way she handles things is how I would in this situation That said, on two chapter two! ~ S

Andy was taken aback. "That girl is not my sister."

Boyco looked down to the folder that lay open on his desk. The folder he had been looking at when Andy walked in. He found what he was looking for on the page and began to read. "Officer Savannah Logan, daughter of Tim Logan and Nora Logan, previously Nora McNally." He looked back at Andy. "Your mother?"

Andy looked defeated. "My mother."

Boyco focused on Andy again. "Officer Logan is an extraordinary cop. She shows great potential just like you did when you applied. I can't, and I won't, pass up a great rookie because of age old family issues. My advice to you is to talk to her and put the past behind you. Otherwise this is going to turn into the precinct that pisses everyone off.

"Yes sir." Andy stood and left Boyco's office.

Sam was waiting outside for her with a look of pure concern on his face. "Hey are you okay?"

Andy was glad to see that it was Sam and not Luke that followed her. "Not really."

"What the hell happened in there?"

"I actually know Officer Logan. Well I know of her."

"Savannah? She's from Texas, how could you possibly know her?"

"My mother."

Sam looked confused. "Your mother? I thought she left when you were very little."

"Exactly." Andy gave Sam a pointed look.

"Am I missing something?"

Andy sighed and leaned against the wall. "When my mom left, I was only four. My father always told me it was his fault that she left. He said that he had driven her away. When I got older, I learned that my it wasn't my dad that had taken my mother away from me. It was a man named Tim."

"Your dad told you that?" Sam was starting to get the picture.

"Not exactly. One day I came home from school before my dad and for some reason I grabbed the mail. That was odd because usually my dad gets it when he gets home. In the mail there was a Christmas card from a Nora Logan. Inside was a picture of my mom with her new family. It turns out she sent one every year but my dad never told me. He says that the daughter didn't know about me, just like I wasn't supposed to know about her."

Sam pulled Andy into a hug and unlike all their other moments together, this just felt right. "I'm sorry that that happened, baby."

Andy drew back. "What?"

Sam knew he had slipped up but tried to play it off. "I said that I was sorry that happened."

"You called me baby."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh. That's strange."

Andy decided to let it go. "I better get back to my desk. Everyone probably thinks that I've had some sort of mental breakdown."

As Andy was walking away Sam called to her down the hall, "Andy. You should talk to her. That was several years ago. She might be eager to bury the hatchet too. Above all, she is your sister."

Andy let it sink in for a minute. "Yeah, thanks Sam."

"Anytime." Andy disappeared around the corner. "Anytime", he said again.

As Andy walked up to her desk, all of her friends were quiet. Traci was the first to speak. "So, um, is the crazy out of your system?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah, sorry I freaked out like that."

Chris spoke next. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Officer Savannah Logan is my half sister. She is my mom's daughter with the man that she cheated on my father with."

Traci grew loud. "Oh no she didn't."

Gail spoke up. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since I was about sixteen. I found a Christmas card."

Dov was lost. "A Christmas card?"

"It's a long story."

Dov chimed in. "Callaghan was looking for you."

"Oh ok thanks. I should probably go find him and explain why I'm a spastic."

Andy got up and headed towards the detective's office. Just before she put her hand on the door knob, she heard a high pitched giggle. Was that a girl in Callaghan's office? Andy stepped over to the window connecting Luke's office and the bull pen. Staring through the blinds she saw Jamie Moore sitting on Callaghan's desk. He had his hands in her hair and they were full on making out.

Andy was frozen in shock so she didn't see Sam come walking over and reach for Luke's office door. "What's wrong Andy? You look like you saw a ghost." Sam flung the door open and Luke shoved the girl away but not before Sam and Andy saw everything.

"Oh," was all that Sam could say.

Andy turned and ran towards the bathroom again. Luke came running out the door with nothing but a "Thanks a lot asshole," directed at Sam.

Sam watch Luke turn the corner and then turned back and glared at Jamie. He pulled the door shut and walked back towards his own desk. "What the hell is going on here?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I am enjoying writing this! PLEASE R&R! ~ S


	3. Who Are You, Really?

A/N: Again I LOVE the reviews, you guys are awesome! As promised here is another drama filled episode. ~ S

Andy banged open the door to the women's bathroom and slammed her hands down on the counter. This just wasn't her day. Her long lost family member invades her work space and now her boyfriend is cheating on her right there in the workplace that they both share. Where did her life get so horribly wrong?

A knock on the bathroom door shattered her thoughts. "Go away." Andy had tears streaming down her face and she didn't want anyone to see her, not even Traci.

The person knocked again. "GO AWAY!"

"Andy?" Sam's voice rang out in the tiled room. "Andy can you please talk to me?"

"Not now Sam. This isn't exactly the best time."

"Please Andy just talk to me."

Andy could tell that he was really trying but she just couldn't face him. "Sam please just go away."

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "Okay."

Andy stared at herself in the mirror as she composed herself and splashed some water on her face. There was another knock on the door, different than the last two. "Sam, I told you to go away."

The door slowly opened and Savannah stuck her head around the door. "Andy?"

Andy stiffened. What was she doing here? "What are you doing here?"

Savannah's shoulders sagged. "I was afraid it was going to be like this."

"What else could you possibly expect? You ruined my family?"

"How do you figure that?"

"If your dad hadn't bewitched my mother then I would still have a family."

"And how exactly is that my fault?"

Andy didn't have a response. It wasn't Savannah's fault that her mother had fallen for Tim Logan. It was just a messy situation. "Give me a while and I'll think of something."

Savannah could see that Andy was upset but she wasn't about to stand there and allow herself to be torn apart. "You know what, get over yourself. I didn't even know you worked here until a week ago. Hell, I didn't even know there was a you until a week ago. So if you think that I came here as some big plan to screw you over than think again. You know, the only reason that I came in here to check on you was because your friend Officer Swarek asked me to. He cares about you so much and you don't even see it. So you can blame me for whatever you want but in the end it's you that I feel sorry for, because you can't even see what's right in front of you." With that, Savannah turned and walked back out the door.

Traci entered just as Savannah left. She turned and watched Savannah's retreating back. "Nothing like sibling rivalry to cheer you up when your down."

Andy turned back to the mirror. "No she's right. I really shouldn't blame her for things that were outside of her control. It's just hard to let it all go you know."

"You'll come around. You always do."

"Traci, I need you to answer me honestly."

"Wow way to put me on the spot there."

"Do you think that Swarek likes me?"

Traci burst out laughing. "Uh, duh."

"I mean like, more than a friend?"

"Duh, Andy he has been mooning over since the day you walked in as a rookie. Where is all this coming from?"

"Nowhere, just something someone said."

Traci knew it was time to let it go. "Okay, well lets get you cleaned up and back out there. A copper doesn't let some stupid guy tear her down."

"Okay." Andy gave a weak smile to Traci. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I actually wasn't surprised to find Luke with another girl. He has always struck me as a guy that doesn't do steady relationships. It was just the top to my terrible day. It was the thing that pushed me over the edge of the ravine."

"Well good thing it's a metaphorical ravine and not a real one."

Andy smiled at Traci again and the two hugged.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready."

Andy exited the bathroom followed by Traci. Luke was standing right outside the door waiting for her. "Andy."

Andy stopped and slowly turned around. "What do you want, Luke?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"No."

Luke looked at Traci, not wanting to get into this in the middle of the bull pen. He realized that Traci wasn't going anywhere. "Okay listen, that wasn't what you think?"

"Really, because it looked like you were getting pretty friendly with a new rookie that has been on the job for about, what, two hours now?"

Luke knew he was sunk. "Ok yeah, I was with her but it's not like I just met her."

"This has happened before?" This conversation was just getting better and better.

"No… well yes but it was before I knew you. We used to be together a few years ago but then I moved here because of my job promotion, and she just got out of a bad relationship, and she got hired here, and…"

"Okay, Luke you can stop right there. I don't need every textbook excuse for why you are a cheating son of a bitch. We're done."

With that Andy turned and stalked off. Luke called after her. "Baby, don't be like that."

Traci just laughed and Luke glared at her before heading back to his office. Before she headed back to her desk, Traci muttered to herself, "Why would anyone ever pay for reality TV?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I was so ready for Andy to ditch Luke the loser! Chapter 4 coming tomorrow! ~ S


End file.
